gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Instulent
Mr. Banana Face It looks... amazing! Seriously, it looks way better than the previous one! You should list them in alphabetical order though. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :why are you sad Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox I think we should delete "business type", since the page would be way too loaded. In place of it we should add BAWSAQ stocks... Example: Vehicle Manufacturerers Weapon Manufacturers Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I say whatever I want. I AM RULER :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::c'mon. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::As long as he's not on the R* Wiki, I don't care. Wikia staff member told me that as long Owen sources the articles, this copyright is somewhat... allowed. So, I'll keep an eye on his wiki for the next several days. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Olá. I've already done it, Banana Banano. Queres falar pelo Chat? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Então também vou aos patos. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, przepraszam, mój komputer przegrzany, a ja rozmawiając z tobą. :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, prawda? Głupi komputer, chcę kupić chłodzenie od platformy, ale moi rodzice nie kupią mi cholerny jeden Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, dziękuję. Teraz muszę iść, ten gnój jest już podgrzewania ponownie. Jutro! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. :) Dzień dobry (jest 11:05 tutaj). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tak, to było 41 º tutaj, gdzie mieszkam, ale to było w zeszłym miesiącu. W lipcu tego roku był znacznie słabszy, niż się spodziewaliśmy... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Już nie: Kupiłem chłodzenie off platformy już dziś!!! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nie bardzo, to działa tak jak to było przed i najgorsze: komputer nadal podgrzewania ... Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie przegrzewać ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Przez krótki czas (idę na kolację i grać GTA IV po). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Instu, where exactly in Poland do you live? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Well I live in the east from Belgium in a german-spoken state. I'm near of the three-countries border so I'm 15km from Luxemburg and Germany. Well I don't know too much about Poland but I know a guy from East Germany and he told me that there are nice girls in Poland, isn't? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha Ok :) I calculated and there are 1024km between the places were we live, actually it's not so far. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha, do you also live near from Jeans? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *He lives in Lubraniec, 331km away from you. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Alright ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bored Randomness You are a banana! How dare you! My buddy, Strawberry, will eradicate your kind and make you tasteless on the sundaes and milkshakes! --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 22:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : My incredible Strawberry will stop you at all costs! Amidargh! : --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 23:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: If Strawberry fails to stop you, my homie, Cherry, will finish the job! ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 23:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: For a beta template, it's good. The only thing I would consider changing is the characters (there's Floyd, Amanda's Lover, Simeon...), but as the waiting time lessens, we'll have more information about all of this, and make a final "2.0 version". :) BTW: Guess what, yesterday when I finished playing GTA IV and before I rushed to the TV to watch Fringe, my computer overheated, even with the cooling platform below (although it was after using it for 3 hours) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I might just order it... Anyway, I only bought this fan yesterday... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah!...So much (HEAVY SARCASM no sarcasm at all) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'mma bear hug it. It better not crash... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Slightly. It still hasn't overheated today...STILL... :p Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well...in the next twenty minutes, this guy is sure to overheat, anyway. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) An HP G62-a30SP. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No: 3 years old, bought it in 2010. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) What about you? Which computer do you use? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice...looks like a smooth computer. :) Now I'm off to play Sleeping Dogs. Later, Instu. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You immediatly got my "portuguese instincts", man. I've corrected it, now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Appreciate it. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Let's go! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: BANANA CAKE. *gets banana powers* Thanks bro! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: BANANA CAKE. *gets banana powers* Thanks bro! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: I tried to mod GTA: EFLC and it crashed, but I could take some photos from IV/VC/SA.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 09:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :OOU style is like our wiki, where you knows from the very first section if the page talks 'bout a character/weapon/vehicle from which game. "In-universe" means a writing style that makes you feel like you live in the wiki's subject's world. Examples would be the Assassin's Creed Wiki and the Max Payne Wikis. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It's 50-50; for example Aiden's page is in-universe (as the first section lacks the info that he is the protegonist), but some vehicle pages are out-of-universe. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You should tell him it is out-of-universe, as it seems there are more OOU article on there than IU articles. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Image Hi, Instulent, the image on that page is not uploaded by me, but i only try to improve that page because these images should not supposed in the line "variant" but GTA V.--Yong feng (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please contact me if i edit featured or hot page wrongly.--Yong feng (talk) 19:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but how to know about a imnage that are copyrighted? the image about shriff cruiser with quad buke and police cruiser with quad bike is uploaded by Ilan xd. I just din't understand even i have read that page fully.--Yong feng (talk) 20:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So what you say is: do not upload a image thqt contain a website capacition or a bad filename? Sorry that i annoying you but i just want to know how this wiki diffrences.--Yong feng (talk) 20:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Why What did i do wrong this time? I'm only trying to improve things here you know, And yes i'm new, but that doesn't mean everything i do is wrong. Exmpletree (talk) 10:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mission completed. You're welcomies! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Alrighties. Meet you there-ies. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "Universes" Page Hello, care to explain why you marked the "Universes" page I added for deleltion? I mainly added it from GrandTheftWiki as I thought it offered a useful explaination into the way "Eras" and "Universes" work. Geoff-uk123 (talk) 17:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Universe Page Well, if pages are copying Grand Theft Wiki's pages, then we just change them around a bit, we don't delete them, Also, I'm afraid I can't chat because I'm a little busy. Maybe later. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I didn't know you have done it on other pages, but I'm saying here and now: in infoboxes, use acronyms (e.i. 'GTA V' and not 'Grand Theft Auto V'), while in the introduction section, we use the full name. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I often change only the 'Grand Theft Auto' part to 'GTA'. Someone else probably did that. Personally I prefer 'San Andreas' over 'SA'. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean 'GTA' to 'Grand Theft Auto'? Then he did several mistakes. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Err.. just keep it the way you see it. Whether it is 'Grand Theft Auto' or 'GTA', keep it the way you found it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dude, you are speaking with a guy who moved all pages from 'Bosses' category to 'Mission givers', not to mention I'm planning on moving all characters in 'Deceased Characters' and 'Unseen Characters' (there are not many in the latter), so don't tell me about how hard this task can be. Just today I added to every single 'Lost MC' member a matching template. I think I can handle this ;) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Meh, I think I'm gonna do it. There are only.... 600+ pages of vehicles, really a piece of cake. Anyway, wait a sec, I'll unlock it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You fucking guessed it. Anyway the 'Gta' template is unlocked. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I have some internet connection problems, so I'll let you start first. We'll begin with the vehicles that are slated to appear in GTAV. Afterwards, we'll move to other vehicles. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::It's fine. I wasn't going to believe everyone would like this idea, 'cos in short, everyone has their own taste. Personally I dislike this 3D uni/HD uni thing Mikey and Dodo started (GTW's idea of keeping both eras and universes was pretty good), I accept that. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, so are many other things. You'll get over it ;) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::LoL -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, better to post a request. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan was the one who blocked him, it's alright.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 12:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I was awfullly disappointed with the SMG page... For this one, I think we should keep the MP10 page. Even if we moved all of the images, templates, (etc...) to the SMG page, it wouldn't be as good or organized as the MP10. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it raining there? Want an umbrella? :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Pussies? Want a waterproof coat, then? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a shelter with steam water? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) How can I make money if you don't buy anything? Corn flakes? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Modern Wank will not succeed! >:( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ): Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ):< Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Whatever, Banana... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No can do. Wanna chat tomorrow? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nerdyswagg He's been blocked. What an asshole. His time is infinite. I'll delete the page now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Images Sure instu, I'll get right on it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Cheer up Hi Instu cheer up you're very useful, see this. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 00:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :You're very useful :D Kingrhem (Talk • ) 14:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Any idea you have, bring it up on the community board so everyone on the wiki can discuss it. Messi1983 (talk) 10:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Okay I am in chat now if you want to speak? Messi1983 (talk) 13:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey Instu. Could you check my new blog post, please? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've noticed it, but I wasn't able to find the image separately, thanks for giving me the link! :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually if you pasue at 1:02 in the online gameplay video you will see the RR version. RE: Whoa I dunno, I just reckoned that if it's in GTA V, it's probably gonna be in GTA Online meaning it needs to be in the category. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I never said I wouldn't. I said that if it is in GTA V, then it is most likely in GTA Online meaning it needs the category to be added. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) When I said sure, I didn't really understand what you ment, so I said sure to see what you did. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, Grand Theft Auto Online counts as a slightly seperate game to GTA V because it has a different GTA title, its own release date and its own story. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Image Are you going to use this image, or can I delete it? :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just... put it in the gallery... BTW, where iz the flucking license! >:) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) #I don't care #This is not up to discussion #Either put license or don't upload the image >:P #I dare you to say your 'Reason 2' to Jeff. #I simply like number 5 ^^ #I took care of Amanda Have a nice day! :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW, the license you should use is 'gtav screenshot'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Jeff is man, a manly man. ;D Anyway, unless you changed the screenshot (different colors, objects), you still have to use 'gtav screenshot'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, I'm too busy right now. Maybe later. -- 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Instu, would you like to chat? I can't edit today becaues my laptop is lagged the f*** out. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Hi i saw you deleted my post on the TAR 21 because of the image policy can you tell me how i've transgressed the policy. Thanks. CF0001 In that case i will re upload it properly. Tx CF001 Your idea I've briefly un-blocked you so you could check what I wrote on the noticeboard about your idea. Feel free to add more below what I wrote. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Open enrollment I don't know if you want in; Wheelman crew on R*. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Images When you see someone who doesn't follow the image policy, please put a notice on their talk page, like I do! :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) FIB Granger Hi Instulent. It is Smashbro8. You were right about the Image Policy thing concerning the Enforcer and Granger . However, I was wondering if you and other editors think that image (Granger.jpg) is actually a new FIB Granger replacing the FBI Rancher or not? You all should probably take some time to deal with that! Sorry with the not following the image policy thing! I had no idea! Smashbro8 (talk) 15:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cavalcade FXT Look dude, the windows, roof, bed, and rear bumper of the truck are a perfect match for the Cavalcade FXT. The grill is a bit blurry, but it looks too be a match as well. Why do you keep changing it? What's your proof that it isn't the FXT? Seriously, give me a reason why I'm wrong; "It's not the vehicle" is NOT a reason. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 10:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) There is no d-pillar, I went through the trailer frame-by-frame to be sure of it. Anything that looks like a d-pillar is part of the background, and not part of the truck. Don't be obstinate. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 18:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Radio Logos http://www.rollingstone.com/culture/news/inside-the-grand-theft-auto-v-soundtrack-20130828 S13 Polska (talk) 10:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Golden Earring Radar Love hasn't been mentioned in the leak of the soundtrack so I'm assuming Rockstar Games removed it from the soundtrack before the game went gold, Game Informer Magazine that got to see a demo by rockstar games said it was in the game but it's not in the soundtrack listings. Andrew nicholson (talk) 10:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we'll see when the game is released whether Radar Love is on the game, I think it was removed though and the soundtrack was leaked onto the internet by reddit uses have you been living under a rock for the past week. Andrew nicholson (talk) 10:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok Andrew nicholson (talk) 10:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You're obviously denying the fact that the Hunter is in GTA V but you'll see then we'll see who made the stupid mistake to remove the information about it Deal with the "Nez" "Nez" Hey Instu come to chat quickly so we can discuss this NEZ.Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 21:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because that I mark these pages with space e.i. " ") so it'll be listed as the first page in the category. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand very well what you meant. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That, I did not understand... :S -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nevermind... when I'll get the time, I'll explain it to you. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL no :P If that pains you SO MUCH, why don't you post a proposal or something on the board. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seriously? Man, give it a break. I'm not going to talk with you about this subject, simply because there's nothing to talk about. End of story. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) So many people, so little time Stopping by to say thanks for contributing to the vehicle articles in my absence. I'm thankful to all those who came thorugh over the past six weeks. Everyone's done a great job. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle Categories Hi Instulent, it is Smashbro8. You seem to be working very hard to add those vehicles to categories and I'm wondering if you'd want some help with that? If you need any help adding vehicles, give me a shout; I wouldn't mind adding vehicles to their correct categories. Smashbro8 (talk) 18:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I was helping him earlier, but if you want you can help him for me because I'm busy cleaning up my house. : --'Tony1998' (Talk This Way * ' )'-- 18:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :O :O Hey Hey how are you, Instu? Let's chat sometime? :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I had left you that session before I left. Tomorrow? :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, why not? Here or at the WD? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll take that as here? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) September 2013 After thinking on that quite a long time of what doing you, I've came to a decision: to block you for a week. You ignored what I was saying, undid my edits even after I told you not to undo these certain edits, threatened to report on rights abuse - something I didn't do, and generally don't show any respect to me as a part of administration. Not to mention you even told me to "fill a complaint" if I don't like the way you don't follow what I said to you (claiming this is one of your "rules", as well as clearly saying to me that you'll keep undo my edits. "All users are equal", but that doesn't mean you can just dismiss what I was telling you. And so I give you the time to think how to approach me, as well as learning to listen to what your superior officers here tell you. If you have any problem, there is a complaint you can fill on my talk page once your block ends. And don't think on posting me on Agent Wiki, because this conversation belongs to here, not there. To re-assure this, I've protected my talk page and demoted you temporarily. And before you'll think that I don't appreciate you or your edits, let me stop you here. I do appreciate your edits and massive contributions to the wiki, from rnforcing the image policy to improving the vehicle pages, but there's this subject of your behavior, that while you do being friendly to users, it seems like you treat this wiki more as a game. So, that's it. I give you this week to think on changing your attitude towards me. Farwell, mister. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Where have you been man? We've missed you being around, how's it going? Unfortunately we started the GTA V party without you; there's a mass stockpile of new vehicle articles. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) An hour and counting It's unlocked. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Steak Tasty and Realistic :P You're on GTAForums? 19:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock It's unlocked. Let me know when you're done. And remember, I'm watching you... ;) VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Nagasaki article why do you keep reverting it I made it better by stating the brand is based on Kawasaki sice the carbon RS is based on the ninja I know a lot about bikes since i am in a bike club. Owen1983 (talk) 13:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I corected it no i see why you reverted it ty. Owen1983 (talk) 13:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wanted Level in GTA V Can You Add The Stars in the Wanted Level in GTA V Page Please? GTAForums That's for me to know, and you to find out.. '' Done some research. Archived talk pages show that you're 99.9% Polish (and 0.01% a banana :D) and your favorite car is Willard. Im guessing... Polish_Trucker? 19:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The Baller (Version II) I chased a Baller (Version II); #Chased it down a highway for about four miles. #Shot the driver (and he then flipped the car over) #Flipped the car back over by ramming it. #Used the car to evade a two-star wanted level. And then I realised that the car handles like poop; all that work and not much satisfaction. I do like the look of the thing though :) JBanton (Talk | ) 18:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tailgater and Beejay XL I drove the Beejay XL, when repossesing Jimmy's, not much besides that. I haven't touched the Tailgater yet either, been doing missions and random encounters. ATM, the new Coquette is probably my most used car. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:58, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, I'm also on the lookout for the Felon and Felon GT. What are you on the lookout for? JBanton (Talk | ) 19:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: And... renaming is done. Regarding your question, GTAV is awesome; it has everything I wanted for a GTA game, and yet, somehow more. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :It'll explode. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::We'll just become a bigger wiki. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. Maybe we'll get a cake or a congrats card, I dunno. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply I renamed it Cheval Fugitive. Messi1983 (talk) 16:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Pages As I said the same to Ilan, I've been working a lot for GTA V and that makes me tired. I'm just creating the pages so people can link it. I'm working in the mission pages right now. 'Might need your help. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *It's a big deal, use GTASeriesVideos to add information about the missions. Plus, adding infoboxes aswell. Rewards, trivia, you know that.. Just ''filling the pages. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *All mission pages with no content just through Minisub, (1 to 29 in GTASeriesVideos order). Then we make the rest. Maybe it will take one or two days with full work though. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *No no hahaha, I don't own the game, as I love this Wiki too much, I'll add so much GTA V content as possible then play the game. (Enough time till waiting for the PC release :P) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *Well you know, it's impossible to not get spoiled. The whole world is talking and playing about it and it's a little bit hard to keep the eyes closed to all this. I will watch a full gameplay of GTA V on Youtube before playing. And however, playing the game is a whole different thing and feeling as only watching it, and plus, I need to add info to this Wiki. So I wouldn't get spoiled, I would be inactive here in 6 months till I can play the game without knowing nothing, take a good example, head back in 97 when GTA 1 came out, you could simply play the game on your Playstation 1 without getting spoiled by the media. Ain't it in that way, isn't? :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:42, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *Whoaa, of course :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *About the missions? I'll work with it the whole day tommorrow because I'm free from school. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) *That's nice man! Why don't you put this idea in the community noticeboard? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Instu! *shakes hand* Not much for me, but how are you? I heard about your "situation", which I won't go into that. :P So, did you get GTA V? --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) : I just kept the Standard Edition that pre-ordered back on January 31st (do you remember what GTA V event occured on that day?). I was supposed to get it on Wednesday, but my mom doesn't want to drive an hour and 30 minutes to a city that has a GameStop to pick it up. I will be getting it on October 3rd, my dentist appointment is located in the same city as the GameStop. For my delay, I will be delaying GTA Wikia Crew's Launch from October 5th to October 19th. : --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:46, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: And risk them trying to tear up my gums to prevent me from having tooth cavity? NEVER!!! Besides, I have braces. I'm getting them tightened. ::: --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Bagger Hi man, can you start the page for the Bagger motorcycle (it is the green bike used by Franklin)? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I've uploaded a new pic of the bike, you can find it on Franklin's page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, what's the problem? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :"Own"? I don't own them, I just manage them. Anyway, apart from the R* and Agent wikis, I don't "own" any other wiki. - ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, Instulent! I'm just curious as to why we cannot add helpful videos on pages? Regards, Übermacht RE: Well I'll be damned! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. Most likely a PS4 game. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks fro reminding me; the article is still incomplete, due to current work on GTAV pages, but I'll let you know when I'll finish it. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Nope :P After finishing the page I'll look for grammar errors, and after publishing it, I'll let you to fix the remaining errors. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I finished the game, choosing the 'Deathwish' ending. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, okay. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Unlock Done. I think I'll leave it unlocked. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Rather than remove the image, could you let the user know about the image policy, and rename and add the licencing to the image yourself? We're deleting too many good images, thanks. Tom Talk 10:41, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I though you were a Patroller. You should apply again, if you're interested that is. Tom Talk 10:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC)